Manual de Amor
by Zafiro
Summary: Arnold consigue el manual del amor, Gerald y Phoebe tienen una cita y Olga ha decidido ser la cupido de su hermanita Helga... reviews por favor! Cap9up! TERMINADO
1. ¿Ella realmente le ama?

Zafiro: una historia más, mi primera de Hey Arnold! espero que les guste reviews plis!

**Manual de Amor**

Cap1: ¿Ella realmente le ama?

Arnold caminaba por la calle del vecindario sin mirar nada en particular... su mente estaba obsecionada con Leela y no dejaba de pensar en cuanto le gustaba su hermoso cabello rojo y sus dulces pecas.

-¡Hey viejo!- grito Gerald saliendo se su casa- ¿como estás?-

-Hola Gerald, estoy bien ¿a dónde ibas?- dijo Arnold notando la ropa elegante de su amigo-

-Solo... a estudiar ¡si eso!- contestó nerviosamente-

-Con Phoebe supongo- Arnold entrecerró un poco sus ojos-

-Oh bueno viejo, no vale la pena mentirte- Gerald sonrió levemente-

-Que tengas suerte- añadió Arnold como despedida-

-Pero... ¿y tú que vas a hacer?- preguntó Gerald-

-Voy a la librería, tengo que conseguir unas cosas para el abuelo-

-Bien, nos vemos- Gerald se fue en el sentido contrario-

Arnold caminó cabizbajo, entró en la librería de la esquina y empezó a buscar el libro de su abuelo lo encontró y fue con una empleada.

-Disculpe señorita ¿puede decirme cuanto cuesta?- dijo sujetando el libro-

-Ese... déjame ver $20 cielo- dijo ojeando su computador- y por tu compra te obsequiamos este- decía mientras Arnold le pagaba-

-¿Que es?- preguntó el chico mientras tomaba la bolsa-

-Tal vez te ayude, gracias por tu compra- dijo la empleada-

Arnold salió de la tienda y sacó el libro rojo y pequeño. Decía Manual de Amor.

-¿Y esto?- se preguntó-

Continuó leyendo.

-"¿Amas a alguien y no sabes si le gustas? compruébalo en diez pasos!"- decía- valla, tal vez me sirva- "Cap1: ¿Ella realmente me ama?. Si la chica en cuestión muestra hacia usted mucha atención debe empezar a pensar si usted le gusta. ¿Cómo saberlo? Muchas veces se la pasan mirándonos, intentan llamar nuestra atención desde siendo nuestras amigas a golpeándonos"- Arnold iba sumergido en el libro hasta que chocó con-

-¡Arnold! digo ¡fíjate por donde vas cabeza de balón!- le gritó Helga-

-Lo siento Helga- se disculpó el chico-

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- le dijo Helga antes de marcharse-

-Será mejor que lea en casa- se dijo Arnold metiendo el libro a la bolsa-

--------ºººº---------------

-Entonces sacas la raíz cúbica y listo- dijo Phoebe-

-Ya veo- contestó Gerald- me preguntaba-

-Si Gerald- le dijo Phoebe mirándolo-

-Ya sabes que mañana es la feria estatal del jamón... y yo- Gerald estaba muy nervioso-

-Es cierto! pronto vendrá la del queso-

-El queso... ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en esa feria la vez pasada?- preguntó Gerald-

-Ssi- Phoebe enrojeció-

-Pues... ¿querrías ir conmigo a la del jamón?- al fin Gerald lo había dicho-

-Me encantaría- contestó Phoebe-

-Pasaré por ti a las cinco- Gerald estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

-Está bien-

---------ººººººººººººº-----------

-Ya llegué- Helga cerró la puerta de un golpe-

-¿Ah?- dijo Miriam desde la cocina-

-¡Hermanita!- dijo Olga saliendo de la cocina-

-¡Olga!- dijo Helga asustada-

-Cuanto te extrañé- dijo mientras le abrazaba-

-No es maravilloso, ha venido de vacaciones- dijo Bob-

-¿Vacaciones? ¿cuanto tiempo?-

-Dos semanas! iremos juntas a la ferial del jamón- dijo Olga juntando sus manos-

-Olvídalo- dijo Helga molesta-

-¿No quieres presentarme a tu novio?- dijo dulcemente Olga-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No tengo novio!- dijo Helga molesta- ahora me voy a mi habitación- dijo subiendo las escaleras-

-Iremos mañana como a las cinco- dijo Olga desde abajo-

-Que pesadilla- dijo Helga tirándose a su cama- Oh Arnold- sacó su foto- si tan solo tu fueras conmigo, si esa Leela no estuviera en tu corazón... si pudieras comprender cuanto te amo... - miró a todas partes- si fueras mío!-

----------------------------------------

Zafiro: Algo corto, lo sé... no sé si seguirlo... díganme ustedes.


	2. Note a esa persona especial!

Zafiro: ^-^ Estoy contenta, gracias por sus reviews... espero que les siga gustando.

**Manual de Amor**

Cap2:Note a esa persona especial!

Arnold estaba sentado en el salón de clases esperando a que Gerald llegara, tenía el libro rojo entre sus manos.

-"Lo más importante es: ¿quién es esa persona especial?. No siempre es quien esperamos que sea, a veces siempre ha estado ahí esperando por nosotros y no lo hemos visto ¿tiene alguna pista que le indique que alguien está enamorado de usted?"-Arnold leía sin decir palabra, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más- ¡el libro rosa! lastima que Helga arruinó la última hoja- se lamentó el rubio-

-¿Qué dices Cabeza de Balón?- le gritó Helga- 

-Oh Helga, no te había visto- dijo Arnold alzando sus hombros-

-Era de esperarse de un tonto cabeza de balón como tú- dijo Helga caminando a paso firme a su asiento más atrás-

-¡Hola viejo- dijo Gerald sentándose junto a Arnold-

-Hola Gerald ¿cómo te fue?-

-De lujo, acepto ir conmigo hoy por la tarde a la feria del jamón- dijo Gerald moviendo sus manos en gesto de alegría-

-Ya veo- dijo Arnold algo pensativo-

-¿Tu irás viejo?-

-No lo sé... me la pasaría solo-

-¿Por que no vas con los chicos?- dijo Gerald acertadamente-

-Mejor intentaré invitar a Lila- los ojos de Arnold se iluminaron-

-Hay viejo... vas a salir mal de esto- Gerald murmuró-

-¡Aouch!- dijo Arnold cuando una bolita de papel aterrizó en su cabeza, volteó y miró a Helga hacerse la inocente-

-Está loca, parece no vivir sin molestarte- comentó Gerald-

-Sí, por eso prefiero ignorarla- contestó Arnold quitándose la bolita de papel-

-------ººººº-----------

-¡Que fastidio!- dijo Helga al teléfono-

-Pero. no puede ser tan malo- contestó la voz de Phoebe-

-¿Qué? estás loca? pasarla con mi hermana es lo peor!!- gritó Helga- ya la casa es un desorden con ella aquí-

-Lo siento- dijo Phoebe-

-No te preocupes, pásatelo bien con el tonto de Gerald-

-Helga...-

-Si, sí, lo siento... buena suerte- dijo Helga mientras colgaba-

-Hermanita!- dijo Olga entrando a su cuarto-

-¿Que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar?- le espetó molesta la chica-

-¿Ya estás lista?- preguntó Olga-

-Sí, ajá- le contestó Helga mirando a su hermana en un vestido azul-

-Te compre esto- dijo dándole una caja, estoy segura de que te gustará- comentó Olga- baja en cuanto te lo pongas- salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta-

-¿Que bicho le picó?- exclamó Helga abriendo la caja. Era un pantalón blanco y una camisa rosada...- ¿Espera que me ponga esto?- se preguntó Helga poniéndoselo como quien no quiere la cosa- valla, es cómodo y creo que no me veo mal- se dijo bajando la escalera-

-¡Divina!- exclamó Olga al verla- recuerda que todo entra por los ojos-

-Ya cállate niña linda, vámonos- Helga dando zancadas salió de la casa-

------ººººººººº-------

-Aló ¿Lila?- dijo Arnold nervioso en el teléfono-

-Oh! Arnold ¿cómo estás?- preguntó la chica-

-Bien... me preguntaba... eh...- Arnold sentía que la voz le temblaba-

-Perdona, pero se me hace tarde- cortó Lila- me esperan ¿irás a la feria?-

-Si- contestó Arnold-

-Nos vemos allí- dijo antes de colgar-

-¿Cómo que la esperan?- se preguntó en voz alta el rubio-

-Parece que se te adelantaron hombre pequeño- dijo Phil desde la cocina-

-¿cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Arnold-

-Jajaja, experiencia... ¿y tu amiga de una sola ceja?- 

-¿Helga? no es mi amiga, ni siquiera me soporta- comentó Arnold- es grosera-

-Alió Silver!!- gritó la abuela vestida de vaquera- ¿que hay?- dijo subida en la mesa-

-¡¡Galletita bájate de la mesa!!- reclamó Phil- sabes hijo, a veces no todo es lo que parece, mira a tu abuela- dijo mirándola- ¡¡que te bajes!!-

-Gracias abuelo. creo- contestó Arnold- me voy, tal vez encuentre a los chicos-

-------ººººººººº-------

-¿No es hermoso?- preguntó Olga apretando las manos en su pecho-

-"¿No es hermoso?"- en remedó Helga-

-¡Mira! Las góndolas- dijo Olga sin hacerle caso-

-¡Yo no quiero! ¡Auch!- dijo Helga cayendo al piso-

-Lo siento ¡Helga!- dijo Arnold levantándose-

-¡Arnold!-sacude la cabeza- ¡que pretendes cabeza de balón! ¿matarme?-

-No, yo...- Arnold se quedó mirando a Helga- te pusiste ropa nueva-

-¬¬ que observador- contestó Helga algo incómoda- deja de verme como si fuera un fenómeno-

-Es que te ves bien- sonrió Arnold- me gusta el rosa ¿sabes?-

-Si... ya me lo habías dicho- contestó Helga más tranquila-

Un tenso silencio empezó a formarse, ninguno de los dos dejaba de verse. Olga les miraba con una sonrisita de diversión.

-Eh... yo...- dijo Arnold apartando la mirada- ¿has visto a Gerald?-

-No, ese tonto debe andar con Phoebe- contestó con su tono natural-

-Hola Arnold- saludó Olga- creo que no me habías visto-

-Oh! Olga ¿cuando volviste?- preguntó Arnold-

-Ayer- comentó- ¿vienes solo?- preguntó perspicazmente-

-Eh... si- dijo Arnold sorprendido-

-¿Por que no vienes con nosotras?-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- gritó Helga-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zafiro: Muaajajajaa continuará....

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black: **el primer review ^-^ gracias!!

**Blue_azul_acero: **¿tu crees? Gracias por los ánimos, de veras

**angel13: **para que te alegres si es un H/A ^-^ me encantan como pareja... y tb es un G/P

**YaShi: **^-^ es que una no sabe si lo que hace es bueno hasta que otros le encuentren los defectos XD

**Luzy Akiyumi:** ¿tan obvio fue lo de Olga? XD yo tb me la imaginé asi, de fondo y A/H casándose!

**Rini Kiki14:** ^-^ Gracias, esa era la idea, que fuera como la serie

**Daina:** como hiciste esa carita seguiré haciendo capítulos ¿te parece?

**Mr Orange:** lo siento, errores de mi compu loca... pera ya no lo vuelvo a hacer O=)

**Kokoro Yana:** ¿sigue siendo tan obvio lo de Olga? espero no defraudarte con este ^-^U

**Liwk:** ^//^ Gracias!!! si... aun no sé como pero ese tontito tiene que darse cuenta!

**casiope:** yo suelo dejar los finales así ¿no crees?

**sak*-*:** ¬¬ baka! al menos ^O^ ya los leíste!


	3. Abra bien los ojos en busca de señales

Zafiro: Cap 3 perdonen por la tardanza!!

**Manual de Amor**

Cap3: Abra bien los ojos en busca de señales

-¿De verdad puedo?- preguntó Arnold tímidamente-

-Olvídalo cabeza de balón!!- gritó Helga marchándose (con su típico caminado) hacia un puesto de trocitos de jamón-

-No le hagas caso, mi hermanita está gustosa de que vengas con nosotras- aclaró Olga con una sonrisa-

-¿No crees que todo lo que hago le molesta?-

-Para nada, creo que eres alguien muy importante en su vida...- Olga le sonrió dulcemente a Arnold- y dime ¿cómo va todo?-

-Muy bien, creo-

-¿Crees? ¿algún corazón roto?-

-Algo por el estilo... es una niña de mi escuela, se llama Lila-

-Oh, que pena... yo no puedo ayudarte porque no sé mucho de estas cosas... pero Helga es muy buena haciéndome sentir mejor ¿te contó sobre mi prometido?-

-No- Arnold estaba sorprendido por las palabras de Olga-

-Él no pudo casarse conmigo, y yo estaba destrozada, entonces vino Helga y me hizo sentir que estaba allí... me sentí mucho mejor-

-Que pena... pero no sabía que Helga pudiera ser sensible con los demás-

-Es como una linda flor silvestre-

-¿Qué tanto hablan? quiero subir a los juegos- Helga apareció llevando un emparedado para cada uno-

-No tenías que molestarte Helga- Arnold tomó el suyo-

-Ni modo que te me quedaras viendo comer zopenco- Helga intentó no derretirse-

-¡¡Chicos!!- la voz de Gerald les hizo volver a ver hacia la salida-

-¡Gerald!- Arnold se saludó con su amigo como de costumbre-

-Hola Phep's- dijo Helga mirando a su amiga-

-Hola Helga, hola Olga- la pequeña saludó con una sonrisita, su mano seguía como pegada a la de Gerald-

-¿Se llenaron de goma de mascar o que?- preguntó Helga irónicamente-

-¿Que haces con esta loca?- susurró Gerald al oído de Arnold-

-Me las encontré...- Arnold guardó silencio-

-¿Vamos a las góndolas?- sugirió Olga mientras juntaba las manos hacia su pecho- es lo más romántico de la feria-

-Pensé que era el estúpido túnel- comentó Helga haciendo que Arnold sonriera-

-Este año lo quitaron por lo de la feria del queso- Gerald habló como gran conocedor-

-Pues a mí no me fue mal ese día- Phoebe enrojeció un poco-

-Ni a mi tampoco, créeme- le contestó dulcemente Gerald-

-Que asco!- Helga volvió a caminar adelante del grupo-

-----

-Pasen! pasen! suban a la góndola del amor... por parejas...- el vendedor gritaba mientras hacian la fila-

-Nosotros iremos en una ¿pero y ustedes?- dijo Gerald mirando a Arnold, Olga y Helga-

-Oh, yo subiré con otra persona- dijo Olga-

-¿¡Qué!?- corearon Arnold y Helga-

-"Voy a estar en la góndola con mi amado Arnold"- pensó Helga mientras quedaba un momento paralizada-

-Hermanita, muévete- dijo Olga empujándola dentro de la góndola con.... Arnold.

----

La góndola comenzó a subir lentamente, Helga intentó concentrarse en el paisaje y no que estaba con el chico que más amaba en el mundo.

-Oye Helga...- Arnold intentó mirar hacia el cielo-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo de muy mal modo la rubia-

-Yo... tu sabes que yo solo le gusto a Lila, pero que ella me gusta gusta...-

-Eso no es nuevo ¿olvidas que estaba de casualidad en el parque ese día?-

-Si, lo sé... también me dijiste que no tenías experiencia en esas cosas-

-No sabía que tenías tan buena memoria- Helga hablaba más tranquila-

-Siempre pongo atención a lo que dicen mis amigos... además ya me habías demostrado que debo ponerte atención-

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó curiosa Helga-

-Sí, como cuando me advertiste que Summer solo quería ganar el concurso...- Arnold se topó con la mirada de Helga y ambos callaron, no habían tocado el tema del beso en Nenas de la bahía desde que ocurrió-

-Bueno... eso fue porque no podía permitir que una tonta se aprovechara de tí-

-Te lo agradezco, supongo que solo tú tienes derecho a hacerme la vida imposible- la sonrisa sincera de Arnold la desarmó-

-No es mi intención...- Helga miró nuevamente el paisaje, ya iban bajando- tú me la haces imposible a mi Arnold- la voz de Helga fue suave, pero Arnold la escuchó... sus ojos se ensancharon, nunca que llamaba así, menos en ese tono y estaba seguro de sentir la tristeza proveniente de Helga-

-Yo- Arnold quería decirle algo pero no sabía que, simplemente se le acercó más... pero la góndola se detuvo en tierra firme y Helga salió rápidamente de la góndola-

-----

Arnold y Gerald caminaban por la calle iluminada por las farolas, se escuchaban ladridos de perros muy a lo lejos.

-Fue genial viejo ¡mi primer beso!- Gerald no cabía en sí-

-Pero dime como fue- Arnold compartía la emoción de su mejor amigo-

-Déjame que te cuente- Gerald empezó a aclarar su garganta-

--Flash Back--

-¿No es hermoso?- dijo Phoebe mirando el cielo desde la góndola-

-Si... valla que lo es- Gerald aprovechó para acercársele un poco más-

-Espero que vengamos el próximo año-

-Por supuesto...¡mira!- Phoebe emocionada señaló los fuegos artificiales que comenzaban a teñir la noche de verde y rojo-

-Phep's-

-Si?-

Gerald se le acercó y se dieron un pequeño beso, luego se miraron, abrazaron y contemplaron los fuegos artificiales.

--Fin del Flash Back--

-¿Fuegos artificiales?- preguntó Arnold-

-¿No los viste?- preguntó Gerald sorprendido- los tiraron todo el rato-

-Pues no...-

-¿Y que estabas haciendo? si hubieras subido con Lila entiendo que estarías ocupado, pero estabas con Helga G. Pataki!!- Gerald estaba exasperado

-No lo sé Gerald... recordamos ciertas cosas... la conversación se desvió y llegó a un punto raro-

-¿A que te refieres con "raro"?- preguntó Gerald-

-Digamos que pude ver un instante como es Helga realmente-

-¿Que viste qué?- rió Helga- ¿se transformó en el monstruo que es?-

-No digas eso Gerald!- contestó molesto Arnold-

-Está bien, está bien... pero no me vas a decir ahora que te gusta-

-pues... creo que estoy algo confundido, creo que no me gusta gusta... pero tal vez me gusta solo un poco-

-Te estás volviendo loco, creo que comiste demasiado jamón...-

-No bromees-

-Bueno viejo, aquí me quedo- dijo Gerald señalando su casa- nos vemos en la escuela-

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana- Arnold caminó hacia su casa- "es que Helga ha estado siempre conmigo, desde hace mucho"-

------------------------------------------

Zafiro: muajajajajaja ¿les gustó?

**YaShi:** gracias por decir que está de lujo

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black:** ¿que yo tardo en actualizar? mentira 0=)... prometo ponerle más, pero entré en exámenes... y se me fue...

** Kokoro Yana:** movi mis dedos!! al fin XD

**Daina:** ¿no te dejé mas dudas?

** Sailor angel7:** si!! tb me alegra mucho, creo que al principio solo habían 3 o algo as

**Mr Orange:** jajaja, yo soy como la hermana perdida de Helga -exepto lo de la ceja y lo rubia.. pero como sea- y trato a mi amor así XD así que comprendo a Helga... por lo de Lila aun no sale nada... ya verás al cuarto cap... solo la haré un poco infeliz primero, pero luego verás que no.

** Liwk**: XD no puedo maquillar a Helga ¡por que no le gusta! y lo de Lila... Mr. Orange me mata si hago sufrir mucho a Lila... pero como de todos modos no quedan juntos 

** Hinagy:** Aun no he visto tus fics -- pero te lo pongo así... mi fic favorito ya va por el cap 13 y yo leí hasta el 5...

**Tonks:** ¡cumplido!


	4. Si ella te dice algo ¡ponle atención a s...

Zafiro: jajaja, lo sé, duré meses! gome ne! es que con el foro de Harry Potter se me fue el tiempo...

---

"Comercial"

Visiten http:wizenwizard.foro.st

Para todos los fans de Harry Potter, también hay un rincón para otakus, ¡hasta clases de cocina! y muy buenos amigos de todo el mundo!!!

----

Si ella te dice algo ¡ponle atención a su significado!

Arnold se despertó temprano para poder ir a la escuela. Como siempre apagó su despertador de "arnold" y bajó a la cocina.

-Buenos días saltamontes!- dijo la abuela vestida de ninja-

-Buenos días abuela- dijo Arnold sirviéndose hot cakes-

-Pooki ¿que se hizo la mayonesa verde que estaba en el refrigerador?- dijo el abuelo abriendo la puerta del aparato-

-Abuelo...- dijo Arnold ignorando el comentario-

-¿Que pasa hijo?- preguntó el abuelo al ver la cara de preocupación de Arnold- ¿no dormiste bien?-

-No, es que... he tenido mucho en que pensar-

-Ah... veras, a veces se tiene que pensar... Pooki! bájate de ese mueble! ¿que decías?-

-Eh... es que ayer en la feria una persona me dijo que yo la molestaba, pero no sabía eso y yo...-

-Ya veo, déjame contarte una historia...-

-Flash Back-

Eran los años 30, la gran depresión. Yo estaba trabajando en una construcción y tenía un jefe muy malhumorado. Siempre me regañaba por todo. Sin embargo nunca me dí por vencido y logré ser el mejor trabajador que tuvo....

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Arnold-

-Déjame terminar... nunca comas frambuesas- dijo levantándose de la mesa-

-Abuelo ¬¬ -

-Si tu amiga de una sola ceja te dijo eso debes ponerle cuidado- concluyó sirviéndose un plato más de hot cakes-

-¿Como sabes que es ella?-

-Jajaja, se muchas cosas muchacho- contestó el abuelo- si no te apuras llegarás tarde a la escuela-

------------------------

Arnold llegó al salón y se extrañó de no ver a Helga en su sitio acostumbrado, hasta que la vio entrar detrás del señor Simons.

-Buenos días- dijo Phoebe a Helga-

-Hola- contestó sin ánimo-

-¿Que pasó?-

-Gané un estúpido concurso-

-¿Un concurso? de que?- preguntó Phoebe sin notar que Arnold ponía atención a todo cuanto decían-

-De literatura, escribí una historia tonta...- Helga miró a Arnold fugazmente- hablamos cuando no hallan EN-TRO-ME-TI-DOS-

Arnold se dió cuenta de que fue descubierto e intentó disimular llamando a Gerald, pero ya era tarde. La clase empezó sin sentir ni una sola bola de papel en su cabeza.

En el comedor, Gerald decidió acompañar a Arnold.

-¿Que te pasa viejo? te vez pésimo-

-Lo sé Gerald... es que...-

-Si me dices que piensas en lo de anoche llamaré a un doctor-

-Si Gerald, adivinaste-

-Pero...-

-Hoy en todo el día me ha ignorado! ni una sola bola de papel-

-¿Y eso no es bueno?-

-No lo sé Gerald-

-Ay... viejo, no sé que vas a hacer-

-Ni yo-

-Eh...-

-Vete, sé que quieres ir con Phoebe-

-¿Seguro que no te importa?-

-Tranquilo, además quiero leer-

Gerald se fue hacia la mesa de Phoebe, al tiempo que Helga se marchaba de la cafetería.

"Si usted no ha notado nada en esa chica, empiece a vigilarla. ¿Ella le intenta hablar sin motivo aparente? ¿suele hacerse notar de alguna forma?"

-Pues... a veces- pensó Arnold mientras leía el libro-

"La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando amamos a alguien no sabemos como manejarnos frente a esas personas, a veces intantamos ocultar esos sentimientos por miedo al rechazo"

-¿Miedo al rechazo? tiene razón, si ella me lo dijiese... yo no sé que haría-

"Recuerde, vigile, esté atento a todo lo que ella dice, búsquele sigfinicado, a veces las pequeñas pistas son las más significatias"

-Eso haré-

-------------------------------------

-Bien señor Simons ¿que quiere?-

-Me gustaría que leyeras tu historia para mí-

-¿Qué?- grito Helga-

-Tranquila, es solo por curiosidad, la mandaré como anónima a nivel nacional... solo tienes que leerme un pedazo-

-¿Y que gana con eso?-

-Sentir la emoción-

-Si claro ¬¬-

-Puedes empezar cuando estés lista...-

-Bien: Esos hermosos cabellos, que parecían rayos de sol, descanzaban en la almohada suave del joven. Ella deseaba convertirse en la brisa, para jugar y oler sus perfumados cabellos, rozar su piel y poder lanzar un suspiro silencioso en su oreja, él era todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz...- Helga se detuvo, su voz se hacía hecho débil y con un dejo de melancolía- ¿contento?-

-¿No puedes seguir un poco más?- suplicó el señor Simons-

Ante aquella mirada, Helga dió un respingo y volvió a tomar las hojas para leer.

-El joven abrió sus ojos, miró el nuevo mundo... sus delicados pies tocaron las baldosas heladas del piso, pero pareció gustarle en lugar de enfadarle. Bajo las escaleras de su palacio, deseaba que le preparan un abundante desayuno, ya que ese día sería cuando iría a pedir la mano de la princesa del reino lejano- Helga se detuvo- ya no leeré más-

-Está bien Helga, tengo que decirte que tu trabajo me sorprende mucho para tu edad-

-Si, sí, soy "especial"- dijo Helga bastante molesta-

-Sé que digo eso a todos mis alumnos, pero tú Helga, no eres especial, eres una artista que promete mucho- dijo el señor Simons seriamente- sé que llegarás a ser muy famosa-

-Uh? de verdad cree eso señor Simons?- preguntó Helga bastante sorprendida-

-Claro que lo creo, ahora, ya puedes irte con tus amigos-

-gracias- Helga salió con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-----------------------------------------------------

Arnold iba caminando camino a casa, cuando vio a dos personas adelante suyo. Iban de la mano, y parecían reir por algo. Se acercó un poco más y se topó con la sorpresa de que era Lila y un chico mayor, tal vez de sexto año, pero no parecía ser de la 118.

-Arnold!- exclamó la chica al verlo-

-Lila! hola- Arnold miró con algo de pena la mano de Lila unida a la de ese chico-

-Quería presentarte a Mark, Mark él es Arnold, el chico del que te hablé-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Mark extendiendo la mano-

-Igualmente- dijo Arnold aceptando el saludo-

-Nosotros íbamos a la fuente de sodas ¿quieres venir?-

-Tengo que ir temprano a casa- se excusó Arnold- pero gracias de todos modos-

-Está bien, adiós- dijo Lila apenada-

-Si, adiós- dijo Mark llevándose a Lila-

Arnold se quedó en la calle, detenido mientras los papeles tomaban vuelo...

-------------------------------------

Zafiro: Al fin! sé que los tenía esperando, pero... aquí esta, no tan interesante pero es que pronto será... mejor no digo más

**YaShi**: Y bien... tardé mucho? perdón... espero q' te siga gustando, aunque este no tuvo tanto h/a

**Kokoro Yana:** ¡¡auch!! no me mateees!! T-T aqui ta...

** Liwk: **Lila siempre tiene que interferir... pero es un elemento necesario .

**Mr Orange:** gracias por todos esos comentarios! eres muy lindo y espero que estés contento

**Ratita:** - deseos cumplidos

** Kim-Voltrex**: ¡cuñis! - tu cabeza de balón volvió!

** coolis17:** gracias, aqui lo sigo

Al final, gracias por los ánimos de todos!


	5. El Amor sigue el curso natural

Zafi: ¡¡se está cayendo el cielo!! es el fin del mundo!!! actualicé!!

--------------

"Comercial"

Visiten http:wizenwizard.foro.st

Para todos los fans de Harry Potter, también hay un rincón para otakus, ¡hasta clases de cocina! y muy buenos amigos de todo el mundo!!!

---------------

El Amor sigue el curso natural

Arnold llegó a su casa, ignoró los comentarios de todos y se encerró en su habitación dejando muy preocupada a la abuela.

-Creo que está mal...- dijo la abuela-

-Si Pooki, la niña de una sola ceja lo tiene mal-

-Valla... ¡pero si ella es como yo!- comentó antes de irse-

-Lo sé, están hechos para estar juntos- dijo el abuelo comiéndose un emparedado gigante-

------------------------------

Arriba, Arnold tenía la cabeza hundida sobre su almohada, tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero no podía, quería gritar... ¿por qué todo le pasaba a él?

Se volteo y miró al cielo largo rato, hasta que fue por sus cosas y tomó el libro, ya era el último capítulo.

-"El amor sigue su curso natural"-leyó Arnold- tal vez esto ayude- comenzó a leer- "a veces no se puede notar, ni hacer nada, solo dejar que todo tome su curso natural" ¡eso no me ayuda! "pero recuerde, siempre alguien le ama... puede que suene cliché, pero es la verdad y solo espera que le des una oportunidad"- Arnold terminó el libro y lo lanzó al cubo de la basura- tonterías... Lila está con "ese" Mark... y Helga me ignora ¿quien me queda? NADIE- decía Arnold mientras apretaba los puños-

La puerta sonó y se abrió, era Gerald.

-¿Gerald?-

-Viejo ¿que pasó? Phil me llamó-

-Demasiado Gerald ¡no resisto!-

-¿Que pasa?-

-Lila tiene novio!-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, es terrible...-

-Espera ¿pero no te gustaba Helga?-

-Gerald ¬¬ -

-De acuerdo, ya no te enfades... no puedes hacer nada ¿vamos por un helado?-

-Mejor no, Lila debe andar por ahí con Mark...-

-¿Mark?-

-Si, debe ser de otra escuela...-

-Valla... de seguro hay otra chica linda esperando por ti- intentó consolarle-

-No digas las mismas cosas que el libro-

-Es la verdad viejo!-

-¿Y quieres decirme quién?- dijo Arnold

----------------------------

-¿Y quieres decirme quién?- grito Helga-

-No sé Helga, pero vas a competir con alguien... creo que es de sexto-

-Genial! contra un tipo petulante de la 119...- dijo Helga mientras comía papas fritas en su cama y hablaba por su celular-

-No pude encontrar copia de su trabajo, pero si ganó es por algo-

-De todos modos... no sabrán que yo compito, así que no tiene importancia-

-Pero no te importaría ganar-

-No, después de todo lo hice para mantecado, no por el estúpido concurso-

-Tienes razón- Phoebe se rió-

-Helgaaa!!!- grito Bob abajo-

-Me tengo que ir ya... "el gran bob" está de malas-

-Si Helga, nos vemos-

-Y Phep's esta conversación nunca sucedió-

-Entendido-

------------------

Arnold estaba tendido nuevamente en su cama, Gerald roncaba sobre el sofá, por lo demás todo estaba en silencio. Miro las estrellas y pensó.

-"Desearía que mis padres estuvieran aqui, tal vez me darían un consejo útil"- se entristeció aún más, de pronto algo le cruzó por la cabeza- "Helga perdió a propósito en la competencia de padres e hijos... para que yo ganara..."- no pudo evitar sonreir- "obsesiva pero linda..."- bostezó y se durmió agotado-

-------------------

-Psss... hermanita... ¿estás despierta?- dijo Olga entrando en la habitación de Helga, quien roncaba ya-

-Eh? que quieres- contestó adormilada y de mal humor-

-Necesitaba saber si quieres ir conmigo de viaje-

-¿De viaje? ¿de que me estás hablando?-

-Mira, estuve pensando y yo sé que tu y tu simpático amigo Arnold... como decirlo, que tu sientes algo especial por él-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- gritó Helga despertándose completamente- ¿como sabes eso?- Helga estaba desesperada-

-Tranquila, estuve pensando y sé que no se lo dirás-

-¿Y niña genio? ¬¬ - preguntó Helga intentando actuar normal-

-Tengo un recital en Londres, nos iríamos un mes... yo sé que eres brillante y recuperarás las clases en poco tiempo... y como adicional, si vas conmigo, podrás decirle a Arnold lo que sientes-

-A ver, a ver si entendí ¿quieres que valla contigo a Londres y le diga a Arnold lo que siento?-

-Así es... así tendrás tiempo para preparte para su respuesta lejos de él-

-¿Por que me estás ayudando Olga?- preguntó Helga debilmente-

-Por que tu lo hiciste una vez... ahora ¿te parece mi plan?-

-Es fantástico... pero y el con... condenado director me dejará ir?- preguntó discimulando el concurso-

-Tranquila, yo me encargaré de todo...-

---------------

Zafi: muajajajajaja ¿que creen que pase? XD soy mala... perdón por no escribir hace tiempo...

coolis17: ¿aburrido? me parece que tus palabras de ánimo no lo son en lo absoluto

YaShi : como siempre te quedo mal en lo de "pronto" pero ahí vamos...

Mr Orange : XD estás celoso!!! yyyyy.... ejem... cofcof... ya me calmó gracias por el comentario y no importa que no estes afeitado

Guaduchi: XD una fan de las caritas . como yo! jajajaja, ojalá te guste este quinto cap too

Liwk: cumplí lo de subir más cap... pero bueno, ahora que Helga se va... pasaran TANTAS cosas...

Sarahi: Graxias!!

Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic!!! Arigatou a todos!


	6. Dijo mi nombre ¿por última vez?

Zafi: XD Como siempre algo tarde, pero estuve a full con el colegio... ahora estoy a punto de entrar a finales cofcofmeeximicofcof y me ha quedado algo de tiempo Espero que les siga gustando y muchas gracias por los ánimos!  
Capítulo dedicado a mi cuñis KIM VOLTREX la venezolana pelirroja y rebelde más guapa!

--------------

"Comercial"

Visiten http:otakusww.foro.st

Mi foro de anime/manga XD

---------------

Dijo mi nombre ¿por última vez?

Helga estaba ya sentada en su lugar, cuando entró Arnold cabizbajo. La cara de Helga demostró sorpresa, pero pronto la disimuló con un comentario

-¿Qué pasa cabeza de balón? ¿Te viste en un espejo?- le dijo con tono burlón mientras la clase se reía-

-Buenos días Helga- solo dijo el rubio y hundiéndose en su lugar-

Helga se quedó en silencio, y cuando comprobó que nadie la estuviera mirando, sacó de su escritorio el retrato de Arnold, lo sostuvo contra su pecho y empezó a susurrarle.

-Mi adorado y amado Arnold ¿que es lo que hace que estés así? me siento tan mal al verte sufrir... y que pasará ahora que me iré...- mira a todos lados y besa la foto-

La clase había transcurrido normal, incluidas las bolitas de papel que Helga le lanzaba a la gran cabeza de Arnold, que apenas si se movía para quitárselas. Entonces la puerta del salón sonó tres veces, luego entró el director Watts, habló en voz baja unos segundos con el profesor Simons y luego se marchó.

-Acabo de enterarme de una triste y alegre noticia al mismo tiempo- explicó mirando a Helga quien supuso en seguida de que se trataba- una de nuestras compañeras se ausentará de clases todo un mes- un murmullo recorrió el salón-

-¿Pero quién?- preguntó Stinky-

-Se trata de Helga- aclaró el señor Simons- irá a Londres con su hermana-

-¿Te vas a Londres?- preguntó Phoebe asombrada- no me habías dicho nada-

-No es gran cosa, es un estúpido recital o algo así- aseguró Helga como excusa-

-Pero viajar a una ciudad como Londres debe ser maravilloso- replicó Stinky-

-Si! El Big Beng!- exclamó Sid-

-Y mucha comida- terció Harold que debió estarla imaginando por la cara que tenía-

-¿Y por qué tienes que acompañar a tu hermana?- preguntó Gerald con tono molesto- pensé que la odiabas-

-No es tu problema moreno- le contestó Helga frunciendo más el ceño- ¿o si?- agregó mostrando los puños-

-Niños, niños... por favor, cálmense y vuelvan a sus asientos- pidió el profesor- vamos a continuar la lección-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era la salida, y la mayoría de chicos había abandonado la escuela, Helga terminaba de guardar en su mochila sus libros, cuando notó que solo quedaban ella y Arnold.

-"Esta es tu oportunidad Helga! no puedes perderla... luego de hoy ya no podré hacerlo... no hay marcha atrás"- pensó la chica tragando fuerte- "¡HAZLO!"- de un golpe cerró su pupitre llamando la atención de Arnold-

-Ah... Helga, sigues aquí-

-¿Qué no me viste zoquete?-

-No- Arnold bajó la mirada y la centró en sus libros- ¿cuando te vas?-

-Mañana, como a las 3- contestó Helga intentando ser amable-

-Espero que... que te valla muy bien- Arnold le regaló una media sonrisa-

-Arnold... yo... quería decirte... que bueno, tu sabes que siempre te trato mal y todo eso... pero de verdad yo... yo... yo creo que estás bien...-

-Lo sé Helga, ya me lo habías dicho-

-Déjame terminar ¬¬ - Arnold la miró un poco confundido- bien... pues... solo necesitaba decirte que te voy a extrañar cabeza de balón- dijo caminando hacia la salida-

-Gracias yo... también- contestó Arnold-

-"Esto no es... díselo"- pensó Helga deteniéndose- te voy a extrañar porque eres la persona más importante en mi vida- dijo rápidamente antes de marcharse casi volando-

-¿Qué?- Arnold estaba demasiado impactado-

-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Ya empacaste?- preguntó Olga entrando a la habitación de Helga-

-Me falta el cepillo de dientes- respondió Helga machacando sus cosas en la maleta para que entraran-

-¿No vas a llevarte eso?- preguntó Olga señalando el armario-

-¿Eh?-

-El altar -

-Eh... ¿revisas mis cosas o que?-

-No, pero huele mucho a goma de mascar... me supuse que era un altar esculpido con goma de mascar de fruta que él tiró-

-¿Como lo...?-

-Por que yo tuve uno- aseguró Olga con una sonrisa- pero era de uva 0-

-¿En serio?-

-Estas cosas se heredan hermanita...-

-Pero siempre fuiste una niña genio ¿cuando tuviste tiempo? y además de quién?-

-Lo sé... suena raro, pero me gustaba un chico que iba a clases de piano conmigo- aseguró Olga mirando el techo- ahhh...- el suspiro hizo que Helga sonriera, tal vez su hermana no era tan rara como pensaba-

-¿Estás aqui solo para preguntarme si estoy lista?-

-No, primero porque ya preparé la cena- Helga hizo mala cara ante las palabras de su hermana mayor- que es pizza y perros calientes porque sé que te gustan mucho-

-Gracias- contestó Helga metiendo un libro azul-

-¿Mini-altar?-

-¿Que era lo otro?- le cortó Helga visiblemente incómoda-

-Quería saber si le dijiste-

-Si-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y?-

-¿Que dijo? ¿que hizo?-

-Nada... bueno, yo le daba la espalda y me fui-

-Ahhh- la decepción fue notoria- pero está bien, ya veremos que pasa cuando vuelvas-

-Si, si... como sea...-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold no había cenado, ni dormido... se pasó la noche mirando las estrellas y repasando las palabras de Helga, una y otra vez....

El teléfono sonó un par de veces.

-Arnooold!! te llama Gerald!- gritó el abuelo-

Arnold contestó desde su habitación.

-¿Viejo?-

-Mmm-

-¿Que te pasa? no te vi en ningún lado esta tarde-

-Me quedé en casa-

-¿Que te pasa? Volviste a ver a Lila y ese tal Mark?-

-No... tiene que ver con Helga-

-Hoy no te ignoró... oh, espera ¿estás así porque se va?-

-No solo por eso-

-¿Que pasó entre ustedes?-

-Me lo dijo-

-¿Te lo dijo?-

-Gerald ¬¬-

-Habla claro viejo!- replicó Gerald histérico-

-Me dijo que era la persona más importante en su vida-

-Woah! viejo, eso es genial!!-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Tu también la quieres no es verdad?-

-Eh... no estoy seguro... por que ayer estaba muy celoso de Mark...-

-Pero... ¿no quieres a Helga?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé... además se va mañana a las 3-

-Perfecto, ve al aeropuerto y dile que también la quieres-

-Gerald! ¬¬-

-Mira viejo, no puedo ayudarte "Gerald, cuelga el teléfono" oh, debo irme, mi padre necesita el teléfono... buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Gerald-

Arnold colgó y se quedó sentado en silencio

----------------------------------------------------------------

Arnold había corrido hasta el aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo, Gerald no tenía tan malas ideas después de todo. Entró en la sala de espera y se fijo en la puerta de abordaje de los vuelos a Londres.

-Es por ahí- exclamó corriendo por un pasillo-

Llego a un salón, y vio a la familia de Helga parados cerca de la ventana.

-No!- Arnold corrió y ante la puerta de abordaje que se cerraba, estaban Olga y Helga despidiéndose-

-Por favor señoritas, deben abordar- dijo sin mucha paciencia la mujer junto a la puerta-

-¡Helga!-

-¡Arnold!-

La puerta se cerró y los dejó incomunicados. Arnold solo pudo poner una gran cara de tristeza.

----------------------------------------------------------

Zafi: Yaaaa!!! ¿Que les pareció? Todavía puedo considerarme libre de precios sobre mi cabeza

Natty: Pues Helga G. Pataki no podría ser distinta! Pues aun no sabemos que va a pasar... (sabemos pk ni yo sé) y bueno, el concierto es de la hermana de Helga XD

Sailor angel7: Pues... si, se marchó... así deben ser las cosas en mi retorcida cabeza XD

El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana: U... eh... veamos, ahora, dirás que Arnold está muy seguro de la respuesta... pero quien sabe

Mimi Star: Jeje, no hay problema!. A tu primera pregunta... digamos que son... amigos con intensión de novios serios, se están "conociendo" mejor, y gracias por todo, me gusta todo el review así q' no te preocupes!

Mr Orange: XD Olga también me cae algo mal, pero sé que en realidad las hermanas no son tas distintas, ambas son artistas, solo que Helga vivió muy a la sombra... igual sé que mejorará. Ah! Noooo!!! Yo no sé donde vide Mark, aleja esa cosa de mi T0T

Kim-Voltrex: Mi cuñiz!!!! T0T casi no te logro ver -ni a mi esposo- que tristeza!!! Ya actualizé...

Liwk: Ese síguela estuvo con entusiasmo U así que aqui te pongo el siguiente cap que espero te guste.

Eso es todo!! Recuerda que "Arnold, el cabeza de balón NO solo está en Nick!"


	7. La Bruma de Londres

Zafi: Mil gracias por soportarme! como tardo en actualizar pero es que no había estado muy de humor para estas cosas U digamos que no soy muy buena en el amor...

Cap dedicado a mi querido Sakae... (si aunque no te guste que te llame así) aunque seguro no lo lee...

-

Comercial: visiten mi blog! zafiro. XD y el Nakama no Abara-ya!

-

La Bruma de Londres

-Esto no está pasando- murmuró Helga siendo arrastrada por una sobre cargo-

-Hermanita...- le dijo Olga poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de ella-

¿Por qué- los ojos de Helga comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-

-Vamos... siéntate y descansa...- le pidió Olga apenada- ya verás que todo saldrá bien-

¿Y si no-

-No pienses negativamente-

-Pero es que... ¿y si tenía algo importante que decirme-

-Te lo dirá en cuanto volvamos...-

¿Qué no entiendes? llevo toda mi vida esperando por él y ahora...-

-Existe el teléfono- le recordó Olga- ahora toma un maní y tranquilízate... si te iba a decir lo que crees podrá esperarte tanto como tu lo has hecho a él-

-

¿La perdí- repitió Arnold inmóvil frente a la puerta cerrada de abordaje-

No pudo hacer nada, solo su nombre... decir su nombre no era suficiente para expresar sus sentimientos... Helga debía querer una respuesta... si no¿por qué se lo diría?... o él estaba equivocado.

Casi arrastrando los pies, terminó por salir del aeropuerto y caminar cabizbajo hasta su casa. Cuando le faltaban pocas cuadras escuchó una voz dulce, que lo llamaba.

-Arnold- preguntó Lila con una mirada de preocupación¿te encuentras bien-

-Lila... ¿que haces por aquí- dijo Arnold mirando a la chica e intentando disimular las lágrimas acumuladas-

-Yo... vine por un libro a la biblioteca ¿y tu-

-Salí a correr- mintió el rubio-

-Ya veo... eso es muy saludable- Lila pareció no creer del todo la mentira pero le siguió con cortesía la corriente¿y ya vas hacia tu casa-

-Si-

-Podemos ir juntos-

¿Si- Arnold sintió de pronto que lo de Helga nunca había pasado- me encantaría-

-Vamos- Lila le sonrió y se fueron caminando y conversando-

Luego de un rato, entre risas por las bromas inocentes de Lila, Arnold se puso serio. Se dió cuenta de algo terrible... toda la noche pensó en Helga... en como ella siempre de una u otra forma estaba ahí... el huevo que tuvieron juntos, cuando soñó con que se casaban... las veces que la pasaron juntos... todo!

¿Te encuentras bien Arnold? de pronto te has quedado muy callado- preguntó Lila-

-Oye... ¿cómo sabes si una niña de verdad te quiere- preguntó Arnold sonrojado- es decir ¿que hace una niña cuando le gusta gusta un niño-

-Em... creo que se lo dice- Lila miró a Arnold y se sonrojó un poco- yo sé que te dije que solo me gustabas y no me gustabas gustabas... pero me di cuenta de que quize presentarte a Mark tan solo para darte celos- explicó la pelirroja jugando con sus manos-

Arnold se heló... dos declaraciones en dos días... esto era demasiado... la chica que parecía odiarlo más le quería y la chica más linda de la escuela también... solo pudo quedarse mirando a Lila con la mente totalmente perdida.

-Lila... yo... no sé que decirte-

-No tienes por que hacerlo- rió ella- hablamos mañana, tengo que irme ya- dicho esto se marchó rápidamente dejando a Arnold a dos casas de la casa de Gerald-

-

Helga miraba por la ventanilla del avión las inmensas nubes, dándoles a todas forma de balón de fútbol americano... ¿que le habría querido decir Arnold¿Le pensaba responder? Un momento! ella nunca le preguntó nada, ni se lo pidió... por algo se lo dijo de ese modo y se marcho... ella no quería una respuesta a una pregunta que nunca formuló ¿o sí? No podía engañarse... quería saber si Arnold algún día le correspondería aunque fuera un poco... si los disparatados sueños que solía tener no serían imposibles... solo quería saber si Arnold la amaba...

Entonces entró en pánico ¿y si no era eso? si quería decirle que solo le agradaba como amiga y que no la veía así! después de todo estaba señorita perfección... y jamás competiría contra ella ¿cierto?

-

La puerta de Gerald sonó varias frenéticas veces.

-Ya voy, ya voy- contestó Gerald bajándose del sof�¿a quien se le ocurre venir en medio de Policías de la Ciudad IV- abrió la puerta con cara de fastidio preparado para echar a quien fuese¡Viejo-

¡No puede estar pasando-

¿La película-

¡Gerald céntrate! se trata de mi vida-

¿De dónde vienes? y hueles a colonia-

-Fui al aeropuerto como me dijiste- explicó Arnold angustiado sentándose en el sofá junto con su amigo-

-No era para que te lo tomaras tan enserio-

-Gerald no estoy para bromas-

-De acuerdo ¿y que pasó? le dijiste que la amabas-

¡Gerald! ni siquiera se si la amo-

¿Entonces para que fuiste al aeropuerto-

-No lo sé... tal vez quería pedirle tiempo-

-Oh viejo... que ingenuo eres-

¿por que lo dices-

-Todo esto fue planeado... tienes un mes sin verla, así ella no tiene que enfrentarte mientras lo piensas... aunque insisto que la respuesta es obvia-

¿Que quieres decir-

-Le has gustado a Helga desde el jardín de niños... supongo que eres la única persona que la ha tratado como a una niña, muy propio de ti debo decir...-

¿Lo crees-

-Aja... y no tengo tan mala memoria... cuando nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? me comentaste que te agradaba la niña del moño rosa porque era del mismo color que su vestido-

¿Y- Arnold enrojeció como nunca-

-Que siempre le viste algo, que no sé que sea, a Helga-

-�� Gerald-

¿Lo ves-

-Déjame contarte la otra parte de la historia- Arnold sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar en el moño rosa que Helga siempre llevaba-

-Adelante-

-Llegué al aeropuerto pero no logré más que verla abordar y decir su nombre... entonces me regresé a casa...- Gerald miraba con interés la televisión- �� Gerald ¿me estás escuchando-

-Si... no pudiste decirle nada-

-De acuerdo... entonces me encontré con Lila-

¡LILA- Gerald apagó el televisor de golpe y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos-

-Si... caminamos un rato, y me di cuenta que hizo que olvidara por completo lo que pensaba sobre Helga pero cuando me di cuenta me sentí terriblemente mal y entonces Lila notó que me quedé pensativo y me dijo que yo al final si le gusto gusto y que usó a Mark para darme celos- había hablado rápido dejando a Geral en silencio por un momento-

-Ya lo dije... tienes un mes para saber que sientes por Helga...-

¿Que no escuchaste lo que te dije-

-Mira viejo... no es por tratarte mal pero lo tuyo con Lila es como lo tuyo con Ruth...-

¿O sea-

-Nunca va a pasar �� (NdA: XD me encanta Gerald... se parece a mi algunas veces)-

-Gracias! ��-

-Mira... Lila siempre dice que le gustas, luego gustas gustas, luego solo gustas... es la historia de nunca acabar... no creo que sea la chica para ti-

¿Que quieres decir-

-Compartes más cosas en común con Helga... el beisball.. los deportes, la manera de defender las convicciones y te guste o no, ella es muy artística como tu...-

¿Eh-

-El carro alegórico... todo el apoyo que dio no fue una casualidad... creo que no solo porque le gustaba crear algo si no porque quería ayudarte a construir tus planos-

¿Lo crees- Arnold se quedó un momento pensando... era verdad pasaba mucho tiempo con Helga, más que con Lila-

-Sé que Lila es la niña ideal... pero vamos! nunca podrías ir a jugar Zombies Espaciales con ella...-

-Ni ver Vampiros Asesinos-

¿Lo ves-

-Eso creo... ¿por que dices que Helga tiene un lado artísitico-

-Llámame loco... pero ¿has notado lo altas que son sus calificaciones en español? y siempre hay un misterioso anónimo que escribe poemas e historias que el señor Simons lee en clase-

¿Y-

-Tienen el mismo estilo que aquellas del libro rosa y las que decía tu loro-

-Es verdad-

-Y también... el libro es rosa ¿que niña usa mucho el rosa-

¿Helga-

-Ajam... y de quien fue el lagarto que impidió que tu loro dijera el nombre del que escribió el poema-

¿Helga-

-Correcto... ¿y de quien no comprobamos la letra con el anuario-

¡HELGA-

-Ajam... no sé tu viejo... pero yo noto demasiadas considencias-

-Y los besos-

-Espera, espera... ¿que besos-

¿Recuerdas la obra de Romeo y Julieta-

-Si-

-Ella hizo de Julieta y yo de Romeo-

-Están destinados-

-Cuando fue el beso final duró más de lo que debió...-

¿Le dijiste algo-

-Si... pero dijo que era actuación... tu sabes como es ella-

-Hablaste en plural ¿cual otro-

-El verano que salimos en Nenas de la Bahía... cuando me dió "respiración boca a boca"- Arnold sonrió un poco- no fue tan malo-

-Voy a hacer palomitas ¿te quedas-

-Si... oye Gerald ¿por que ya no parece molestarte la idea de Helga-

-No es tan mala persona-

-�� Hablaste con Phoebe verdad-

-Si-

-

Zafi: Bueno, el capítulo me quedó algo corto, lo sé... pero es que tal vez sea el penúltimo... quien sabe... Gracias por sus reviews!

Natty: Gracias! Son el uno para el otro... creo que si... como dice mi mejor amiga "se complementan" ¿un chico¿tu crees? muajajajaja kukukuku... lo pensaré (Comercial: Cursos Risa Malos-Malos de Anime por correspondencia XD)

lesly: jeje... no me apuré... lo siento!

Mr Orange: O.o ¿el guardaespaldas? nunca he visto esa peli XD y no estoy bromeando, de veras nunca la he visto! Si... pos si... se fue a Londres... Creo que el machete ya no es para Mark... ahora es para Arnold U pero no le hagas nada que no me sale más el fic sin él brillo al machete es una sugerencia! No he visto tu fic! ya mismo lo leo -puedes hacer comerciales no hay problema-

Liwk: Me gustó la idea del pozo! XD tal vez la use para el otro fic XDD Mr Orange mirando fulminante jejejeje es una broma! Pues aqui sigo espero que tb te guste este capítulo!

kitsune saki: Lo de pronto conmigo siempre es relativo... mis escritos corresponden a mis propios momentos emocionales cofcofexcusacofcof... bien espero que te guste!

Guaduchi¿Fue tan emotivo? O x Diox me vuelvo cursi! nooo me derrito... nooo... XD bueno deseos cumplidos

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron reviews -aunque me anima y fuerza a escribir entre más tenga pero bueh- y espero que dejen para este cap7

Matta ne!


	8. Shalalalala bésala

Zafi: Aquí vamos de nuevo... solo que es el penúltimo cap confirmado

Dedicado a... mmm... no sé... creo que a todos los que dejaron reviews y me leen...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comercial: visita WWR http/ wwreborn.gratishost. com (quita las espacios x supuesto P)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shalalalala bésala (XD se me ocurrió de pronto)

Arnold y Gerald se pasaron toda la tarde comiendo palomitas, entre pláticas sobre todas las pistas tan obvias que estuvieron siempre ahí... pero nunca pensaron si quiera en considerad.

Entonces... es verdad... ella encontró tu gorra y estaba sucia-

Debió encontrarla en el basurero-

Eso quiere decir que la buscó por toda la ciudad... que loca-

Es obsesiva pero linda- bromeó Arnold recordando el libro rosa-

Eres su "deseo sensual"- dijo Gerald con tono burlón-

¡Gerald!- dijo Arnold lanzándole una palomita-

Ya viejo!- rió su amigo-

¿Y como van las cosas con Phoebe?-

Creo que bien-

¿Crees?-

Ha estado preocupada por Helga y no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de estar a solas- le contó Gerald arrugando la cara- además... no quiere que nadie se entere-

Entonces...yo...-

No, en eso no hay problema...- Gerald suspiró- a veces siento que no le gusto... o que le avergüenza salir conmigo-

¿Por qué lo haría?- Arnold le sonrió a su amigo como de costumbre- solo estás imaginando cosas-

Puede ser, pero igual quisiera poder tomarla de la mano en la escuela...-

Tal vez no está lista... las chicas van a hacerle preguntas que tal vez no quiera contestar-

Menos ahora que Helga no está-

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Pheps me dijo que Helga siempre la defiende y le evita los momentos incómodos-

Si... se nota que son buenas amigas-

Jaja ¿quieres oír algo gracioso?-

Dime-

Te dicen mantecado-

¿Mantecado?-

Si-

¿Cómo el gato?-

Si... aunque creo que no fue por eso... a Pheps se le escapó... así que no digas nada-

Mantecado... P que gracioso!-

_Un segundo más contigo... es demasiado mágico estar entre tus brazos... un segundo más lejos y no resistiré tu ausencia... no puedo ver nada si no estás aquí para mostrarte... todo lo que puedo pensar es en esas palabras... sácame de aquí... gasta mi orgullo y mi mal modo... eres lo más precisado para mi... un segundo más contigo... un segundo... solo un segundo más contigo amor... es demasiado para mi... no puedo soportarlo más tiempo... solo déjame un segundo... un segundo amarte más... un segundo amor mío... un segundo más contigo... ¿de que me sirven las fiestas¿de que me sirve reír? si tu no estás para mostrarme... lo hermoso que puede ser el cielo... no soportaré... no soportaré... necesito un segundo más contigo amor... solo un segundo más-_ aquel muchacho cantaba melancólicamente mientras Olga tocaba una suave melodía al piano, arrancando suspiros de entre la multitud.

Helga observaba desde primera fila, hecha un puño en su asiento, conteniéndose para no llorar¡¡Arnold¡¡Arnold! no era posible¿Por qué de pronto... por qué todo sucedía así?

_un segundo... para mirarte a los ojos... un segundo más contigo... parar amarte un poco más... un segundo para decirte lo que siento... un segundo más... _- el muchacho parecía cantarle a Olga, quien sonreía débilmente mientras continuaba tocando-

La pieza terminó, el aplauso entusiasta del público, les lanzaban rosas al escenario, ellos agradeciendo... todo mareaba a Helga que terminó corriendo lejos del auditorio.

Habían pasado ya... 2 meses y 3 semanas... se irían ese fin de semana... 3 meses sin Arnold... su tortura... aunque contemplaba casi todo el tiempo su fotografía extrañaba el olor de su cabello, sus gestos, su actitud optimista frente al mundo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, ese saludo estúpido que tenía con Gerald.

Hermanita?- dijo Olga poniendo su mano en el hombro de Helga-

¡Ahhhh¿que intentas¿matarme?- le reclamó Helga-

Ay! claro que no!- contestó la otra chica- pero me preocupé cuando no estabas en tu asiento-

Estaba aquí- dijo Helga cortante-

Bien... vamos a cenar ¿de acuerdo?-

Arnold caminaba por la calle cercana a su casa, ese día según Phoebe, Helga regresaría... Helga... su corazón latía muy rápido cuando pensaba en ese nombre. Se mareaba un poco de solo pensar en ello. Aun no había podido aclarar su mente como para obtener una respuesta, se había esforzado muchísimo, pensando constantemente en sus sentimientos, para llegar a una sola conclusión... no estaba seguro de poder clasificar con alguna palabra lo que su corazón le decía. Y... cuando pensaba en las palabras correctas, solo se formaba un silencio doloroso, con las palabras atropellándose en su cuello, como si todas quisieran salir primero.

Suspiro.

No podía decir "te amo Helga" amar, era muy profundo decir "te amo"... era... el mundo... decir "me gustas"... no era suficiente, Helga realmente no le gustaba... no como Lila, era algo más... era... no lo sabía, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas al pensarlo...

Esas imágenes... de Helga... siempre gruñona, apartando a la gente, tan poco femenina... jugando a todo lo que las niñas no juegan... todo... y también recordó sus ojos tristes, sus intentos de ayudarlo... todo... ahí estaba... Helga siempre estaba para él... siempre.

Entonces comenzó a pensar otra vez en ella, su cabello rubio... nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto... cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando imaginarla con el cabello así, de pronto se heló en media calle.

Ce-cile... bueno la falsa!- gritó sin importar que alguien lo escuchara- ¡eras Cecile! tu... tu y yo tuvimos una cita y la pasé genial... realmente... y... ¡como no me di cuenta de que eras tú!- Arnold se sentía conmocionado-

Llegó a la casa y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

¿No la encontraste?-

Eh abuelo?-

A la niña de una sola ceja... ¿no la encontraste?-

No... pasé pero los aviones llegan hasta la noche-

Ya veo- el abuelo comenzó a prepararse un emparedado- y bien?-

¿Que?-

¿Que piensas decirle?-

Abuelo...- Arnold apoyó la cabeza contra la mesa- he sido tan estúpido todo este tiempo!-

Vamos... no seas tan duro contigo mismo- el abuelo se sentó junto a él-

Ella siempre ha estado ahí... y nunca la consideré por ser... ella- Arnold miró al abuelo con cara de muerto en vida- me siento terrible! me imagino todas las veces que la herí-

Mira Arnold... te contaré una historia...-

Abuelo... ¬¬-

Está funcionará!- aseguró molesto- mira... déjame hablar y luego dime si no te ayuda... -

Bien-

En mi juventud, era un chico no muy popular, pero tampoco carecía de amigos, pueblo pequeño donde todos nos conocíamos desde niños. Entonces, en la escuela, una niña comenzó a molestarme todo el tiempo...-

Ah... la historia que me contaste antes-

Si... pero olvidé decirte un pequeño detalle...-

¿Qué?-

En realidad yo le gustaba a esa niña... y me casé con ella-

¡La abuela! no puede ser...-

Así es...-

Entonces tu crees que Helga y yo...-

No creo nada hijo... simplemente haz lo primero que tu corazón te diga... y no te comas la mayonesa verde que tengo ahi- dijo guiñando y señalando la nevera- me voy- tomó el emparedado dejando solo a Arnold en la cocina-

Lo primero... que mi corazón me diga...-

NdA: Lo que sigue ahora, son conversaciones telefónicas enlazadas, vienen por eso con inicial de quien habla

H¿Phoebes? al fin tengo señal!

P: Helga¿ya llegaste?

H: sobrevolamos por quien sabe que... no estoy segura

P: está todo bien

H: si

P: a que horas entonces llegará tu vuelo

H: 8:30pm

P: me alegra escuchar eso

H: solo quería que lo supieras

P: entonces nos vemos mañana

H: si claro, adiós Pheps! cuelga

G: Aló?

P: Gerald!

G: ah Pheps! cómo es...?

P: llamo para decirte que Helga lleva a las 8:30

G: eh? en serio? espera llamaré a Arnold

A: Aló?

G: viejo!

A: que pasa Gerald?

P: Helga llega a las 8:30

A: Phoebe¿como lo sabes?

P: acaba de llamarme... están sobrevolando o algo

A: que hora es?

G: 7:55

A: tengo que irme!

G P¡¡espera!

cuelga

G: viejo... está loco de amor

P: tenemos que ir tb

G¿por qué?

P: nos vemos ahi cuelga

G: genial ¬¬ y yo me quedo hablando solo! mujeres!

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el abuelo viendo a Arnold ponerse una gabardina negra por el fuerte y frío viento de afuera-

Helga está... por llegar-

Corre entonces-

Tomaré la bicicleta- Arnold salió como un rayo de la casa (NdA: velocidad Saeta de Fuego) y pedaleaba con fuerza mientras la gabardina le ondeaba- vamos! a prisa piernas!- de pronto hizo una parada brusca, chirriando las ruedas contra el pavimento- flores! necesito flores-

Arnold entró en la floristería alarmado, aunque estaban a punto de cerrar.

Quiero esas!- dijo tomando un ramo de rosas rojas- tome- dijo dejando un billete en el mostrador y siguiendo su carrera dejando a la Sr. Sotello muy confundida-

Olga!- dijo Bob abalanzándose sobre su hija mayor- volviste-

Papi! mami!-

Querida- dijo Miriam abrazándose-

¬¬ si.. si... abrazo de grupo... voy por las maletas- dijo Helga al vacío y caminó a buscarlas- estúpida familia... ni notaron que no estaba-

Todo sucedió rápido, al mismo tiempo como en cámara lenta.

Phoebe y Gerald llegaron por ambos lados. Helga salía arrastrando su maleta. Arnold se bajaba de la bicicleta... entonces, antes de cruzar un camión pasó...

Arnold?-

Lila?-

Oh Arnold... que bonitas- Lila tomó las flores- gracias!- lo besa-

El camión termina de pasar lentamente y lo único que puede Helga ver a Arnold besando a Lila, quien tiene las flores que traía... la cara de Helga se transforma lentamente en una horrenda expresión de dolor...

Zafi: XP hasta aquí! Ahora agradeciendo reviews y a todo el mundo... como a Gorillaz... a DC... a Nico, a Xol, a Sak, a Ami... a mi profe de mate Orlando... a mi mundo pequeño y lindo - que desearía fuera más pequeña... para saltar de aqui a los brazos de alguien...

Guaduchi: yo... tampoco soy fan de Lila... pk soy fan de Helga XD pero que no me escuche Mr.Orange que me asesina!

Sarahi: vas a perder el hilo XD otra que odia a Lila

Sailor angel7¿te gustará este? lo siento menos divertido

Quiclla ampi: si te interesa el PxG hay hay un poquitín... el final tiene más... y de Arnold... es un chico!

Liwk: jajajajaja si ten cuidado... rondan los fans de Lila

Natty: Gerald es genial! supongo que después de la abuela y Helga está Gerald

Linli-chan: Y.Y arigatou! me alegra que te guste! doy mi 100 en los fics, tal vez por eso duro tanto... siempre los hago muchas veces intentando captar todo bien

Dark: graxias! aqui esta otro cap

Mary Katsuya: - de verdad es tu favorito? ESO ME HALAGA! con lo buenos que son todos aqui!

serenity-princess: ya seguip!

Mr Orange: jejejejeje U solo puedo decir que la imagen del pelo y Lila saliendo del pozo me hizo pensar en el Aro 

helga: hai! deseos cumplidos

Sobra decir a todos que MIL GRACIAS! Espero que lean el último cap que vendrá más pronto que de costumbre

Matta ne!


	9. En tus brazos

Zafi: y... aqui tamos YY  
Inu: contente!  
Zafi: demo... snif  
Inu: empieza de una vez!

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Dedicado a Vash-kun te amo niño precioso! gracias por hacerme pensar que el amor es bueno a pesar de todo!  
Att: Peke

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En tus brazos

Helga duró poco en reaccionar, dejo su maleta tirada y corrió hacia el auto. Olga al verla correr, se apresuró en pedirle al gran Bob que llevara las maletas y se fueran a casa, bajo excusa de sentirse un poco mal, lo que hizo correr a la familia.

-No puede... ser- dijo Gerald mirando la escena en la otra acera-

-Helga...- se lamentó Phoebe-

-Vamos- dijo Gerald tomando a Phoebe de la mano para cruzar-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Lila!- dijo Arnold logrando apartarse de la pelirroja-

-Eh?-

-Esto no es! yo no!-

-Es el colmo- dijo Gerald- nunca pensé eso de ti viejo-

-Gerald! es un error! yo-

-Hiciste sufrir a Helga! - le reclamó Phoebe con lágrimas intentando contenerse- mejor no hubieras venido-

-Vámonos, te llevo a tu casa- dijo Gerald marchándose sin escuchar a Arnold-

-Pasa algo malo Arnold?- preguntó Lila-

Arnold se quedó en silencio. Realmente no quería lastimarla... pero Helga le importaba más que Lila... mucho más... se estremeció mirando el camino por el que se habían marchado los Pataki.

-Arnold?-

-Dejemos algo claro Lila- dijo Arnold sin mirarla- no me gustas, esas flores eran para otra persona, quédatelas... acabo de recordar que a ella le gustará más otra cosa...-

-Pero Arnold...- los ojos de Lila comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-

-No tengo tiempo- dijo Arnold montando la bicicleta nuevamente y marchándose tan deprisa como venia-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Helga miraba por la ventanilla, le había dolido tanto que era como partirse en dos... y de pronto nada... no sentía nada en lo absoluto, y sus ojos estaban sin rastros de emoción alguna. Llovía suavemente, y las gotas resbalaban por los cristales como si fueran las lágrimas que Helga no podía llorar.

Olga la abrazó, pero no obtuvo mayor respuesta que el sonido casi imperceptible de la respiración de su hermana.

No duraron mucho en llegar a casa, mientras bajaban las maletas, Helga se arrastró a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y miró todo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes.

Abrió un cajón de su cómoda, sacó un libro oscuro, era su diario, pero casi nunca lo usaba pues normalmente solo escribía para él... tomo un lápiz y abrió una de las páginas amarillentas que tenía.

_Lo mejor es olvidarte... dejarte ir... no somos nada, no eres mío... nunca lo fuiste... todo fue mi ridícula ilusión, todo fue nada y todo para mi... esta es mi verdad, el momento en que mi mundo se derrumba y llega la hora de decirte "adios", es la hora en que mis ojos solo tienen derrota... es cuando mi amor por ti llega a su final... realmente esperaba, que no fuera así, que al menos me ignoraras y todo fuera como antes... pero tuviste que romper mi corazón así, tan cruel... tal vez sea lo mejor... pero jamás te perdonaré Arnold... jamás..._

Helga comenzó a llorar, y ocultó su rostro entre las almohadas, abrazándolas e intentando no gritar, no quería que Olga viniera a tenerle lástima, o que Miriam le preguntara si tenía un resfriado.

Se quedó ahí, sola en su habitación, llorando el amor de Arnold.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Arnold pasó por la tienda, no tardó en salir con una bolsa llena de cosas, y se dirigió a la casa de Helga.

Se quedó varios minutos afuera, mojándose e intentando pensar bien que haría ahora, que diría... como pedirle tiempo para explicarle que todo fue un error... que iba a verla a ella...

Se acercó y tocó el timbre, esperó mientras escuchaba a Bob quejarse por tener que abrir la puerta cuando estaba mirando televisión.

-Si? que quieres?-

-Busco a Helga-

-Olgaaaa-

-Helga- corrigió Arnold-

-Ah si... como sea-

-Que pasa papi?- dijo Olga acercándose a la puerta- oh Arnold! hola...-

-Los dejo- Bob se fue a la sala a continuar mirando televisión-

-Helga...-

-Está arriba... tal vez sea mejor que vuelvas otro día-

-No- Arnold se quedó mirando seriamente a Olga- tengo que aclararlo todo-

-Pasa- dijo Olga- iré a avisarle-

Arnold aceptó con la cabeza y esperó contra la puerta, mientas Olga subía las escaleras hacia la habitación de Helga.

Toco la puerta 2 veces, y entro suavemente.

-Helga...-

-Vete-

-Mira... no quiero...-

-Dije que te fueras ¿que no entiendes? largo-

-Solo...-

-Vete!-

-No tienes que gritarle- Arnold se encontraba detrás de Olga y se veía tan serio como nunca lo había visto Helga-

-¿Que haces aquí¿vienes a burlarte?- le grito Helga intentado ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos-

-No-

-Los dejo...- Olga se retiró graciosamente dejándolos solos-

-¿Puedo entrar?-

-No lo sueñes Arnold- dijo Helga-

-Bien- dijo Arnold entrando y cerrando la puerta-

-Oye¿estás sordo?-

-Nunca me llamas Arnold- dijo pasando la vista por toda la habitación-

-Vete de mi habitación!-

-Duele que no me llames cabeza de balón, Arnoldo, zopenco... ¿cuál más?-

-Estás mal de la cabeza o que? déjame sola! tienes a Lila! ya todo está claro-

Arnold se quedó mirando el armario de Helga, aunque realmente no miraba nada en especial.

-Ah lo olvidaba- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente- toma-

-¿Y esto?- dijo Helga impactada por la actitud tranquila de Arnold y tomando una bolsa-

-Son las películas que quitaron de cartelera mientras no estabas... pensé en invitarte a verlas, pero las quitaron- dijo riéndose tontamente- me imaginé que iríamos al cine, que nos sentaríamos incómodos, entonces comenzaríamos a burlarnos de la película, seguro arrojarías palomitas a los de la fila de adelante... y al final... te dejaría en tu casa y te diría "la pasé genial Helga" y tu dirías "no te acostumbres cabeza de balón" y te diría "buenas noches" y tu "si si.. como sea" y cerrarías la puerta... la miraría embobado, tu estarías dentro sin mirarme... y yo volvería a mi casa silbando una canción y pensando en el momento que rocé tu mano al comer palomitas... ¿tonto no?- Arnold tomo aire, mientras miraba la cara de Helga, inmóvil en las películas en su regazo- y claro... si no quieres verlas conmigo está bien... pero como eran Demonios Chupasangre del Espacio V y Luchadores Mutantes II... supuse que igual querrías verlas...-

Helga guardó las películas en la bolsa y se las devolvió a Arnold.

-Vete Arnold-

-Helga... déjame explicarte-

-Vete- Helga parecía estarse conteniendo para no llorar-

-Se que nunca me perdonarás... pero te juro Helga... yo no...- Arnold solo pudo abrazar a Helga, era extraño, considerando que ella era más alta que él... pero se sentía igualmente bien- iba a verte ti-

Helga olió el cabello de Arnold, olía bien... de pronto pensó que... era Arnold, Mantecado, Cabeza de balón... su zopenco... era noble, era entregado a los demás... era así...

-Lo siento- dijo Arnold separándose de ella-

-¿Me dirás que paso?- dijo Helga intentando sonreír-

-Iba a recibirte... te compré flores y pensaba decirte... que bueno... no se que iba a decirte realmente... creo que sería espontáneo... pero Lila... se atravesó-

-Jajajajajaja ¿se atravesó? que es? un cólico?- ambos comenzaron a reír-

-Bueno... tu sabes lo que quiero decir-

-Si... siempre se me atravieza-

-Jajajaja-

-¿De que te ries zopenco?-

-De nada...-

-Veamos mañana las películas...-

-¿En mi casa?-

-Después de la escuela?-

-Bien-

-¿Estamos bien Helga?-

-Necesitaré algo de tiempo antes de confiar en ti otra vez-

-Lo se...-

Arnold y Helga se miraron sonrojándose un poco.

-Será mejor que me valla a mi casa-

-Eh? si, si zopenco¿que haces en mi habitación? largo!-

Helga y Arnold bajaron riéndose, Olga sonrió cómplicemente a su hermana al verla riendo, y recibió un guiño como respuesta.

-Hasta mañana Helga-

-Si si... como sea- dijo Helga sonriendo- y mañana ni se te ocurra tratarme familiarmente-

-Lo se, lo se...-

-¿Vas a hablarle al moreno?-

-Y tu a Pheps ¿no es verdad?-

-Si... pero no le contaré esto-

-¿Qué?-

Helga se acercó y le dio un besó a Arnold, que recibió con sorpresa, para luego retener a la rubia un momento más pegada a sus labios.

-Tampoco le diré nada a Gerald de esto-

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Bien-

Helga cerró la puerta, dejando a Arnold embobado, dio unos saltitos para bajar del pórtico, miro la casa y comenzo a caminar silbando una canción.

Olga y Helga se sentaron a comer helado en la cocina, mientras ella le contaba los detalles.

De pronto ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento... "estaremos bien"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó- dijo una Gerald ya adulto, sentando en un sofá estilo japonés-

-¿De verdad tia Phoebe?- dijo un chico rubio, cabeza de balón, y una chica de cabello rubio con un moño rosa-

-Si... esta vez su tío no mintió-

-Hey!-

-¿Y como sabían del beso?- dijo la niña-

-Ah... por algo somos los mejores amigos de sus padres!- dijo Gerald riéndose-

-Y cuando volverán de Paris?-

-En cuanto tu madre termine de presentar su nuevo libro- dijo Phoebe sonriente- es el mejor que ha hecho-

-Siii- dijo la niña emocionada- espero que me traigan algo!-

-Lo mismo! vamos a jugar?-

-Yo quiero matar zombis-

-Siempre quieres matar zombis!-

-Cállate zopenco-

- aaaggghhh odio que seas mi hermana!-

-Espero que vuelvan pronto- dijo Phoebe mirando a los niños irse a la sala-

-Lo mismo... quiero la casa para los dos-

-Gerald ¬¬-

-Lo se... lo se... me recuerdas lo mala que fuiste conmigo-

-Tu sabes que no era mi intención...-

-Si... pero debiste haberme preguntado si me molestaba que estuviéramos juntos en publico...no habria tenido que besarte en medio de todo el salón!-

-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto sonrojada-

-No... ahi supe que tu y yo Pheps... estaríamos juntos siempre...-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

FIN

Zafi: se termino... hasta aqui llegó T0T y me duele pero tenia que pasar algun dia

Los reviews se sigen agradeciendo!

kitsune saki: Pues aqui está el ultimo... y si... ese nudo se me formo a mi tb!

Sarahi: deseos cumplidos ¿o no?

karegato: pues ya lo segui... ¿algo tarde no?

Number6: gracias! me alagas! y espero que haya sido un final feliz.

Chalayta: 0 mil gracias!

Aquarius No Kari¡¡neee! gracias! pues asi quedo Helga P

Dark helga: lo de pronto te quedo mal, espero que en el final no.

Met-chan: T0T noooo no me mateeeesss! necesito vivir para tar con mi novioooo! noooo! sale corriendo como loca

Liwk yo se ... Lila está como atravezada... pero igual sin ella no terminaba bonito!

Chijaru: o mariana-chan! pues... espero no matarte! no es mi intención con mis lectores!

Vash-kun ¿y cuanto no te cumplo amor? P


End file.
